Just Let Me In
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Chelsea is a nationwide famous ballerina, and Vaughn is a hard assed animal trader. Is it possible for them to fall in love, and live ahppily ever after, or is Vaughn just secretly after her money, like Everyone thinks he is? Review are ver very very welcome. 3
1. Where It All Started

Just Let Me IN!

xxxx Chelsea's POV xxxx

I looked around my dingy apartment, and at all the dingy stuff inside it. "Ugh, God, I just hate my job, and my house, and this stupid city, I hate it all!". I'd moved to this godforsaken city from a small town where I was the queen bee, a valley girl, cheerleader, and where everybody thought I was happy, and my parents weren't in danger of losing the only child they had, because she wasn't as happy and smiley as they were. I was tiny, with strong legs, a toned stomach, and thin wrists, but not as thin as other girls'. I had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, big ocean blue eyes, that landed me my job which was endlessly stereotypical, because I dyed my hair blonde, to be a bombshell. I had normally pale skin, but summer just ended, and I was a little bit tan. My eyelashes were short and thick, so I usually wore fakies onstage or around town, but I liked them a little bit shorter, like me, as I'm only 5'2, weighing in at 95 pounds. I don't usually wear alot-alot of make-up but, for cheerleading, and my job right now as a dancer, I had to for the shows I did as a up-and-coming ballerina. Well, back to the current. As I looked around, I made up my mind, I was gonna pack up my shit and leave this dump that I live in, the job that I put in long and unreasonable hours to, and everything in this stupid city. The next day, I got up, dressed and ready and bought tickets for a ferry, one that took me all the way to some stupid island, it was called "Sunny Island", I mean whoever made it must have been gay or just extraordinarily positive. As I got on the boat, there was this absolutely GORGEOUS guy, with silver hair, but he was dressed up in cowboy/ western person clothes. As I walked past him, I said, "Hey, you're a bit old to be playing dress up aren't you?". Then he looked at me, with his eyes filled with rage, and I got braced, ready for a fight or something equal or better. But then I looked at his eyes again, they were the most beautiful color of violet I had ever seen! He noticed my staring after about 15 seconds or so, he straightened up out of his lunge, and looked confused/ angry. "What the hell are you looking at?" he spat out. "Who me? Oh nothing! Just noticing the ocean behind you..!" I manged to sputter out, with my face flaming red.  
He noticed my blushing, grumbled and mumbled to himself, and walked away, with his hat tilted down. I went to my room, and after getting a shiphand to get me some ice to help me stop blushing(it didn't work very much) I went back out just in time to see the sunset, it was beautiful, right up until that guy from earlier, walked up and stood in front of me, blocking my view. He stood in front of me for a minute or so, before opening his mouth and saying, "Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you.". "It's fine, I sortof deserved it, yelling at you like that... My name's Chelsea, what's yours?" I said, blushing like crazy, because I was thinking of his eyes. They were so pretty and violet and just pla- "CHELSEA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?" he shouted right next to my ear, thus waking me up from dreamland. "My name's Vaughn, and if you had been listening, I said that I wear this because I work with anim-" I cut him short, kicking and screaming, because somehow he had locked his hands onto my shoulders and DAMN it hurt! "LET ME GO!" I screamed, and he did, "THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO SCREAM BECAUSE SOMEONE'S NOT LISTENING AND GRIPPING ONTO YOUR EVERY WORD YOU.. YOU... YOU STUPID COWBOY!" was the thing I chose to say the moment he let go. "I only did that because you're a stupid, ditzy air-head, with her head in the clouds! Do you even know where the hell you're going?!" he screamed back. "I'M GOING TO SOME GAY ISLAND CALLED 'SUNNY ISLANDS' WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I shouted, enjoying the noise-making. "THE SAME PLACE AS YOU ARE! NOW JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY ONCE WE GET THERE, ALRIGHT, BECAUSE YOU ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF ME, AND SO DOES EVERYBODY ELSE, BUT I THINK YOUR EYES ARE PRETTY!" He shouted, enjoying the noise as well.  
"THANK YOU, BUT PLEASE LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!" I screamed right next to his ear now, since he was lifting me up. I chose that moment to notice all the 'aww's' around us, and realized what this scene must look like to the other passengers: a lovers' quarrel. I thought of this once more, and broke away from his grip, falling on the deck, and got up, my head still reeling from the fall. I then spun around, and mall-walked away to my cabin, where I stayed all through the dinner hour, then finally falling asleep there, dreaming of purple eyed Vaughn.

xxxx Vaughn's POVxxxxx  
Damn her. Plain and simple, just damn that stupid girl, making me do all those crazy things, but then again, she doesn't control my arms or my legs or me, for that matter. But still, she's pretty and all, but a complete airhead. Ugh. I hate people. Like my dad, who abused me and my mother, Jill. His name was Skye. My mom was a farmer, he was a thief, they met went he robbed her best friend, my Aunt Lumina's house back in the day. They met then, and he kept robbing people in her hometown, called Forget-Me-Not Valley, but apparently, my mom and dad didn't get the message, and forgot about the farm on a vacation and left, with me in tow. We moved to a townhouse in the city, and that was when my dad started drinking, and doing drugs, and beating my mom and I. He finally beat her one day, and she wouldn't get up, so we took her to the doctors, and he kept her there for awhile, then one day we got a phone call, saying she had died in her sleep after telling the doctors the name of a lawyer, her credit card nuber, and some very specific instructions on where to put me after my dad was sued and put to court for child and domestic abuse. I was supposed to go to my Aunt Lumina's during the trial, which was two weeks, and then off to live with my Aunt Mirabelle and my annoying cousin Julia. But, back to the current time. I was watching- well suposed to be watching the sunset, but the sun had since set... I stalked off to my cabins, which as I got to it, that Chelsea girl burst out of the one next to mine. Just my luck, I'll probably be up all night thinking of her, since she's actually really pretty. Pretty soon, the boat landed, or destanationized, or whatever boats do when they get to where they're supposed to go. I wonder what she did for a living. Right then, my conscience kicked right on in, saying _"__Vaughn, you don't care what that little bitch does, or is or if she's pretty, you care about money, animals, and that's all, now and forever." _ Hmph. I am supposed to be cynical, so I must be doing something wrong, anyways we probably won't ever see eachother again. *BOY WAS HE EVER WRONG*

xxXChelseaXxx

*BARRUMP* Well, that must mean that we're here! I gathered up all my suitcases, and walked out, only to bump into that stupid cowboy, AGAIN. He looked  
down at me, and stated plainly, but snobbily, "Great, you're gonna be on this godforsaken island too, aren't you?", in his slow-but-sexy Texan accent. I just stalked off, to go find Taro, my new house, and practice those pieces from the Nutcracker again, because I might go back to be in the show, because we were all on a break, for a season before the show. I was the lead and everything! I found my way to my house after introducing myself to everybody, made a new bestie with Julia, who wanted to be a dancer someday, unpacked, and just started dancing. Little did I know that Julia had heard the story of the ship from Vaughn and had made Vaughn come over to say he was sorry, which I'm sure he wasn't! But I kept dancing for a few minutes, blissfully unaware that Vaughn was watching me, until he knocked hard enugh on the door that could've broken it, and I jumped/screamed/hid all at once. He stepped in, and drawled boredly, "Chelsea. I know you're in here, I need to talk to you..". I stepped out from behind the futon thingy. "H-hi.." I stammered weakly, but continued on, a little bit stronger. "What re you here for? I hope to apologize... for sneaking up on me AND being so rude on the boat!" he just shook his head, blushing, as he pulled his hat down over his face. "I came to say I was sorry for all that, and I just wanted to say I think you're a good dancer, I guess..." he mumbled softly. I took my hair out of it's bun, and looked at the piece of perfection in front of me, blushing as well, as I took in the shiny silver hair, and the beautiful amethyst colored eyes of a tanned and clear face, and his nose wasn't to big or too small, and his mouth- kissable and softlooking, shaped like a cupid's bow just like my own, and then I made it my personal mission to catch this guy, like I did to all the other guys in the city. I mean, I know I'm pretty hot, and could probably get a guy all on my own, but I usually schmeme to get guys. I made it a mission not to scheme to get Vaughn! I fist pumped, and Vaughn looked at me all weird before opening his mouth to say, "Um. I'm still kindof here. But, anyways did you hear me at all?" I blinked, "Of course! It's okay though." I tried to think of a hint to drop, when Julia texted me, askiing if i could come to a sleepover, and I pulled out my Droid Photon to reply "OMG of corse I wld luv to, wht time?" She texted back immideatly, "about 8ish, bring some snax and shit 2, and sexy pjs3". She said that since I told her that I "hads the hots for Vaughniepoo" in her words. I replied "will do bby3 hahah lol ill make shure to bring somethin sessy for you know whoo :P". Vaughn looked over my shoulder at my text and I jumped as I felt his breath on my shoulder.

SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

*VAUGHN*

After I left Chelsea, I knew I had fallen, and hard too. But I couldn't let her know, so I had to be as cynical as possible, with a few slip ups allowed. Well, actually no slipups. She walked in as I jumped, because I was completely absorbed in my own thoughts of her, but I looked at her, and my pants grew tight. She was wearing teeny little boy shorts that were about 8 inches long, and a crop top tank top that showed her bellybutton piercing, which was a little dolphin made from sapphires. I grabbed a newspaper and nonchalantly held it over my pants until I reached the hallway, where I ran into my Aunt Mirabelle, she looked me up and down, and laughed as she squeezed past me.


	2. The beginning of something beautiful

**A/N This is the part where most of the stuff leading up to Vaughn and Chelsea going to the fireworks together happens, so YAYAYAYAAYY! I really love Velsea stories...3 btw, kindof imagine Natalie as sorta snobby when she talks, like Uh, new-fuh-lash! Like Massie from The Clique or somehting like that, just like putting "h's" ito her words. And plus, I turned Vaughn into a total sap around Chelsea, but nobody else, just Chelsea. Also The Mating game is an album and song by the group Bitter:Sweet heres a link to the song watch?v=2VljGLcxA1U&list=AL94UKMTqg-9C92Iz-u0-lDAQFDB-iBY9X. It's kindof a seductive theme for the next two chapters. **

Vaughns POV

As I squeezed past my aunt, I went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, instead of going the jackass way of getting rid of a boner. I went there, showered, came out shivering, right as all the other girls arrived. Just my luck. All the girls on the island, in the place where I live, and I'm standing here without a lick of clothing on, save for a tiny towel. I looked at them, and Sabrina looked like she was about to drop dead on the ground. I sighed and continued on as Julia and Chelsea tried to settle down all the freaking-out females. I went into my room, right as Chelsea barged in, saying that Julia needed me downstairs. "Why does she need _me_?" I asked suspiciously. "She just does, Cowboy, just get your ass downstairs, before she beats it!"I noticed she started blushing as she mentioned my ass, and I just shook my head.

_Maybe she likes you too! _

_No, no, no, she never could, Vaughn. You're not hot like all the other douche canoes on the island, and you're not funny like Denny, you're not sweet like Elliot, you're not sophisticated like Will, you're not gorgeous and hardworking like Mark, and you're not half naked all the time like Shea(Thank God for that), and you're not successful like Pierre... Why do all the girls scream over you then?! Ugh, some people just need better taste. Including Chelsea. She deserves the best, and I could say that would be me, but it's not anybody on this island. I bet she could hook any guy here though, including me. _

I watched her dance for the girls, as they all watched too, mesmerized by the flowing movements she made, as she danced to the Nutcracker or Swan Lake or something like that. "How long have you been in ballet?" Lanna said dreamily, no doubt imagining getting famous again by ballet, as being famous was ALL she thought about. "Since I was two years old." murmured Chelsea thoughtfully, as she still danced, but she slowed down, eventually to a stop, as her hair floated down to her shoulders gently and slowly. I looked away, and pulled my hat down to hide my blush, but Natalie saw it, and crowed "AWEEE! VAUGHNIE'S BLUSHING! SOMEBODIES GOT A CRUSH ON CHEL-CHEL!". I looked at her, annoyed. But, she crossed the room and led me away to Julia's room. She looked serious, for once. "So. Vaughn. Do you like Chelsea, you know, like that?" she asked. "Honestly, yeah, I guess so... Why? Does she, you know, like _ME_?" I conjugated slowly. "Uhm, newsflash, Westie, since she moved here a season ago, all she could talk about was the hot emo cowboy!" she answered. "Whoa... What should I do..?" I inquired of the fiery pink headed girl. "Uhm, go for it, maybe? You know, for one of the few people with a college degree around here, you sure a stupid." she said stuck-uppy. "Well, excuse me, I just don't speak girl." I retorted. "You're right" she said still stuck uppy, "You speak stupid." Then she left, leaving me and my thoughts, thinking of ways to get close to Chelsea. Then I got it! I'd ask her to the Fireworks Festival! If she said no, I'd go back to work, and if she said yes, I could see how I really felt about her! But she was kindof annoying and stuff and really positive, but honestly, I don't mind.

Chelsea's POV

The day after the sleepover was like having a hangover, you need some time to regain your fun factor or whatever. But I did get close to Vaughn, like as friends, because all he seems to want to be. I felt like going and talking to Will, my new crush. And he acts like he likes me back too, in fact I may go to the Fireworks with him! Unless Lily gets to him first. But I went to visit Vaughn. My best guy friend... "Heyyyy." I said as I walked in the door of the Animal shop, where he was lying on a decorative bale of hay. "Yo. I need to get out of here, let's go to the Diner." he drawled tiredly, "I need a cuppa coffee, and there's nothing here but Jules's liquor stash." I nodded my head, as I got my shoes back on, and they were fabulous, size 7, and they were beaded Blahnik flip-flops, and they cost me $250! I was hoping someone with an interest in fashion would notice them, but Julia, Lanna, Sabrina, and Lily weren't with me right now. Just me and Vaughn. Platonic **FRIENDS**... Ugh. I just wish he would acknowledge the fact that, yes, I am a girl, I have boobs and everything, and fancy clothes, bot nooooo, I'm just one of the guys to him. Will notices, Mark does, Elliot does, Pierre, the little chef who needs to go through puberty does, Denny defineitly notices, and even Shea does, and I was the first girl he's ever seen! And Vaughn, the most hottest boy on the island doesn't. Ughughughugh, life. I walked a few steps, and realized I had to practice since I was leaving tommorow and so was Vaughn, and that would be the perfect way to spend time with him. "Hey Vaughn?" I asked slowly. "Hey what?" he said. "Willyoucometothecitytommorow soyoucanseearealdancerecital likeIusuallydo?" I spat out as quickly as I could. He seemed to understand, and he nodded his head and asked "Like a date..?" then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Yeah, sure, but bring nice clothes, it is a ballet. I'll get you a balcony seat with a perfect view of me, and you can stay at my place, I have a few guestrooms, the theme of the show is The Mating game, so bring dark clothes.." I said a little slower than the invite. "Sure, well, I should go pack then." he said grinning sightly.

"YOU SMILED! AHHHG! YOU SMILED FOR ME! THIS WILL BE A GREAT VACATION! THANKYOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!" I screamed, as I hugged him tightly. " I need to go practice, so bye I LOVE YOU THANK YOU VAUGHN!" I screamed louder, so loud that heads popped out of the doors to see who I was screaming at about loving them, so I ran off, leaving Vaughn and all the other villagers stupefied.


	3. The Dancer's Love

**A/N I'll post links to all the songs so here:**

**Back It Up: watch?v=2VljGLcxA1U&list=AL94UKMTqg-9C92Iz-u0-lDAQFDB-iBY9X**

**Mating Game: watch?v=2VljGLcxA1U&list=AL94UKMTqg-9C92Iz-u0-lDAQFDB-iBY9X**

**Dirty Laundry: watch?v=jU7vWUYRsaQ**

**This chapter focuses mainly on Chelsea and Vaughn's vacation in New York, the next chapter is where all the romance happens after the shows. Here goes it! I love you all, lovelies, and review-ish thingies are welcome! ;)**

Chelsea's POV

We boarded the boat the next day, and I made frantic calls, making sure everything was in order for the trip, so I called my driver, my maid, my cook, my doorman, and my apartment manager. I live in the Dakota Building, one floor below the penthouse, so my aprtment was very spacious. After that, I went back to our room, and caught a few z's. Vaughn woke me up when it was time to get off the boat. "Look for a light pink limo, alright, Vaughn? I spoke at last. " A _limo_? How loaded are you?" he asked incredulously. "Well, I _am _the star of the biggest ballet in the country... So I have alot of money, and I spared no expense for my bestest friend's big vacation to see the biggest, most exclusive, loveliest, most extravagant ballet in America!" I said proudly. "...Thanks Chels... You really are great, you know." as he wrapped me in a big bear hug. I blushed beet red, and spotted the car over his shoulder. "OOOOHH! The car is right over there, we have to go I have to get to practice! hurry UPPP!" I shouted as I dragged his along, right after I noticed the time on his wristwatch. We ran and got in the car, breathless. "Hello, Miss Snow! It's wonderful to have you back in the city. Connie was so very worried aboout your safety on that rickety old boat that I dropped you off on a few seasons ago! So was Elliquois! We all were, but let's get going shall we? Oh, a guest, who are you, if I may inquire?" God Albert really knows how to ramble... "I'm Vaughn Thomas, sir. Pleasure to meet you." he said, very official sounding. I chuckled, and Albert took off, within a few minutes we were there, and he took our luggage along with Alexander, the doorman up to my house. I grabbed Vaughn's hand and said, "Wait till we get upstairs, I love my house, it even has a studio!" He just walked up, still holding my hand.

Vaughn's POV

As I entered her apartment, I knew she was filthy fuckin rich, and yet she had chosen to become a farmer? Hmph, no concerns for money... It was decorated with whites, creams, greens, pinks, orange, sky blue, and a gray couch really popped out. It was cool... I looked over to see a door with a sign with my name on it, and I walked in. Every single thing in the room was purple... it all matched my eyes.. _She really knows how to get under my skin..._ "rest up! The show is tommorow! It'll be the first out of two! You only have to stay for the first 3 acts, the other 7 are fillers! Au Revoir!" she crowed from behind me as she leant in to kiss me right on the side of my mouth. Her lips were soft, and she smelled like expesive perfume. I finally went to sleep after I made sure she didn't wear herself out practicing. I woke up the next morning, and the purples, so bright and shit, almost burnt my eyes. "VAUGHN ARE YOU UP YET?!" she creamed loud enough to wake up the rest of the city. I checked the bedside alarm clock, it was 9:30 am. I got up showered and got dressed, then came into the kitchen. There was two bowls of prridge, with mint and berries and everything, like Pierre, the Gourmet would make it. There was a pitcher of Bloody Mary's, and one of orange juice, and a plate of sweet smelling cinnamon buns. I sat down as Chelsea bustled around, and then another man sat down, and said boldy, "I'm Danny, and damn, you are as sexy as the Devil himself. Mmm-mmm-mmm" I looked away, freaked out as Chelsea sat down with just a cup of black coffee. "Danny, he's straight as a stick.. Just give it up." she chuckled. "I would l_ove_ for him to be a crooked stick, and crooked for _moi_." he said, as I expected him to start drooling. "Danny, just leave him be, okay?" she said still laughing about how the guy was gay for me. "Chelsea! Is that all you're gonna eat? A piece of toast with honey? You need your strength!" I said to her as she munched away. "Oh Vaughn.. I'm too nervous to eat, really. This will be my first show in a season, you know.. Anyways, I don't feel like eating much..." she stated plainly. "Yeah, _Vaughniekins,_ how do you think tiny Chelsea stays so tiny? Her nickname at the show is 'Teensy' but only a few people know how she got here and that!" Danny spat out, jealous of me caring for her, obviously. "Chels, you're not..." I dropped my voice to a stage whisper, "anorexic?" "OF COURSE NOT! I just don't fel like ating right now." she started out string and then dropped to a whisper as well. Come to think of it, I'd only seen her eat once, at Julia's sleepover, and that was about 2 handfuls of non buttered, no salt, no fat popcorn. Well, I need to go!" She rushed out the door, with out even eating the other half of the toast.

**Skip to that night**

I got my tux on, and jetted for the show in the pink limo Chelsea insisted I take, to _"Make a statement about fashion and loveliness". _I arrived right as the curtain went up. I saw her, in a black leotard and a frilly tut thing that was dark purple, she looked like a witch sorta. The announcer, said "And here is the star of our shows, Miss Teensy Snow, performing to the music of Bitter:Sweet, The Mating Game. Please give her some applause!" She started out in a demi-pointe, and just started dancing her heart out.

**Dance with me across the ocean floor**  
**Sail away to heaven's open door**  
**Step right up you're the next** **contestant, In this sweet charade**

She jumped into a man's arms, and he swung her, and she landed in a French Split, toes always pointed, and a line pulled her up,

**In this sweet charade  
Take a number, wait while I twist your fate  
On the mating game  
Mating game.**

As she got up, she did a double pirouette, and the line pulled her in the air, as she flipped and did a pointe, still in the air. A curtain behind her pulled open, and an intricate design of dancers appeared, they were stacked like cheerleaders, on top of eachother, it was beautiful, but Chelsea was what made it. There was an instrumental break, and she hung there, back curved, one knee bent, and the other leg out, and toes _still_ pointed.

**Hold me close enough to drink my rose  
The devil in my pocket turned to gold  
Sorry to warn you, you're in a daze  
Tonight I'll love you, but tomorrow go away**

She was lowered, and she turned and when she turned back, there was a blood red rose in her mouth. A man all dressed in red frolicked out onto the stage and took her into his arms, and the lights went golden colored, she pushed him away, and danced away, into the dancers stacked behind her, and came out without a rose, but on a line again, and rose, on her back, then as she reached the top, the line, which seemed to be wrapped around her came undone, and she tumbled down, until she was a foot off the floor, arms spread out like a plane, and her legs were in swan position. As she had fallen down, there were a few loud gasps in the audience then she just stopped. It was likke a magical circus, except more refined, and beauteous.

**Step right up who's the next contestant  
In this sweet charade?  
Take a number, wait while I tease you sane.  
On the mating game  
Mating game**

She was lifted up again, and smoke filled the stage and when it was blown away, she was gone, and all the backround dancers were lined up at the front, and they bowed then she came out after doing a grand jete to get there, she bowed, toes STILL pointed. Now, I understood why she was so rich and famous in the world of ballet, because she did magic with her feet, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire existence. I left for intermission, for a bathroom break, and came right back as The song Dirty Laundry came on. It started out with smoke in the stage. She came down from the line, and was in a red and blue leotard, and a black tutu thingy.

**I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me  
His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean And when he needs an alibi  
He can use me all night**

She chacha-ed out onto stage and I heard Danny wolf whistle from right below me, and she smiled, and just danced around stage until the line pulled her up and she did a few moves up there, and dropped. This time I heard the line crack. This was obviously not part of the show. I saw her with a look of panic on her face, and she dropped into a French Split to avoid breaking her feet or anything, I saw her grimace as she dropped and abruptly, the curtains closed and the announcer said, "Miss Teensy has just suffered a fall, which was not a part of the show, and so, the rest of the show will be tommorow at 8:30 pm. The bouncers wil give you your tickets on the way out, so you may get in tommorow, free of charges. Have a wonderful evening ladies and gentlemen! And also, will a man named Vaughn Thomas please come back stage to retrieve Miss Snow..? She needs to go home. Thank you all for a lovely audience!" I rushed backstage to get Chelsea. "Chels... Hey, are you okay? Why did you do that, you're hurt!" I said angry at her for being so reckless. "The show must go on.." She murmered dazedly. "The show cannot go on if you are injured Miss Snow, it simply cannot." the announcer said, annoyed at her as well. Her eyes glittered, as she said plainly, " Thankyou for being here, or I'd have to be rescued by Danny, and that's not very sexy." Danny had just randomly showed up, and after hearing that, stomped off muttering things about her the non sexy one, and stuff like that. I drove her home. And we just sat on the couch for awhile. "Hey Vaughn?" she asked. "Yeah?" I said

"Do you love me?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know. I don't love anyone."

She crept over, and kissed me softly on the lips, and I grabbed her, and shifted her onto my lap, and we sat there for a few minutes. She tasted like strawberries and butterscotch, a weird combo, but it tasted like heaven. It was the best flavor in the world, and also the she smelled. It was like an exotic perfume. As she came up for air, I told her, loud and clear, "Chelsea Angela Mailloux, you are the most beautiful creature in thsi world, and you are talented, and lovely, and I love you more than life itself." I swear her eyes watered as she replied, "Vaughn James Thomas, I love you, and I always have, and always will, and I'll never stop. I would take a bullet for you, even though that's usually a dude's job, but I would." "Chelsea, you are magnificent. Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, just don't tire me out too much.." she said suggestively. "That is most definietly not what I meant, I just don't like my room, but I promise I won't." I said as mischeviously as she did. "Tommorow, after the show, we have to go home, how are we gonna break the news to Jules? Cuz you know, that we're in fuckin love and shit?" she said. "I don't know, we'll just break it to her a piece at a time. Right now, i'd really like to get some shut eye, if you catch my drift..." I said with a twinkle in my eye.

THE NEXT MORNING

Chelsea's POV

"You don't have to come to the show tommorow. I'd rather you didn't, actually. It'll be boring, and not as exciting as the last one." I said as I snuggled up to him, my hand on his six pack(_AHHHH!). _"Okay, I won't. I just wanna chill. But take Danny. Okay?" he told me. "I kinda have to take Danny." I replied sleepily. "Why?" he asked me blunt as can be. "He's my bodyguard.". He started laughing, like hysterically. "B-B-B-BODYGUARD?! DANNY AHAHAAHAHAAHAH NO.." I looked at him when he stopped laughing, annoyed. "he's ripped under all the clothes.. He has an 8- pack, and weighs 150 lbs!" Vaughn looked blown away, and edged away nervously, as if him being in the same room as me would earn a beatdown from Danny. "Oh, he's off for the morning and afternoon, so just chill. In the meantime, I need food and stuff. You broke your promise.." I winked at him sexily, and got up and put on a large t-shirt and sauntered off. I popped back in a few minutes later saying, "Get up lazy ass! Porridge is served, compliments of my Gourmet cheftress.".

LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE SHIP

"Vaughn! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" I shouted over the snores, and thunder. "What, god, I was sleepi-" then he took in the scared look on my face, and came over into my bed, and cuddled me or whatever. "What's wrong, Chels?" he said alarmed at my state. "I'm just scared.. Let's just stay like this, just you and me..?" I said softly. "Of course. Anything for you, okay?" he said as soft as I did, maybe even softer. I quickly fell asleep. When we woke the next morning, Vaughn was in the ships dining room, and he was reading a magazine, with me on the cover. It was labeled: "Dance Stars of The Century" but it was in French, which was what I spoke regularly, as I was from France. "Vaughn?" I asked incredulously, "You speak French too?!" I was stupified. "Not a chance, I just look at the pictures, sorry." he said, still reading. "Oh. Okay." I said sadly.

**BARRUPHMP**

"Well, it seems we're here. Are you gonna need help with your luggage, or should I hire someone to do it for you, cause I sure as hell aren't." he said snottily. Why was he so mean all of the sudden? He told me he loved me... I walked off to the room, with him in tow. I grabbed my luggage, which there was 5 bags of and a wheelie suitcase. I put four of the bags on one shoulder, and one on the other and put my suitcase into action and dragged it all the way home, ignoring Vaughn and his mean ass completely. As I got home, Julia came running up, breathless. "Chel-Chelseaaaa. You never t-t-told me that you took Vaughn with you for a show! He told me you two are in l-love..! Did you..?" she breathed. "Yes, we did, yes I took him, he might think that, but I think he's stupid now. And mean. I like Will now. Hmph. When he starts being nice, I'll change my mind about him." I said boredly. Julia screeched, "MY BEST FRIEND AND MY COUSIN FUCKING! AHHHG! EWWWWWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWEWEWE EEEWWWW! TELL ME MORE! IS HE BIG?!" I cringed, partly from the big thing, and partly from the loudness. "Yeah, I guess he was... It was good, like really good, and I think I love him, but he gets weird after stuff like this happens, so I'm ignoring him now." I stated bluntly. Julia sweatdropped. "Oh Chelsea. Just stop ignoring him. AFTER he apologizes to you though. I'll get him too. But we all saw your performances on TV! You were great! Now I can see why you have your own boat! Well, bye!~"

I went to the Diner after she left, only to see Vaughn at my usual table. I took one look at him, and sat down with Sabrina. "H-hi Chelsea!" she stammered. "Remeber, close your eyes, breathe, and visualize what you want your words to be." I said calmly, as if I wasn't annoyed by her endless stammering. "Okay, hi!" she said brightly. "Heyyy. What's up, chica?!" I said, just as brightly. "Oh nothing much, except I had Father hold a screening of your performance for the whole island to see!" You were the most amazing thing anyone's ever seen!" she said ever brighter than before. "Awee thanks! Sabs, you really are awesome! Thanks so mu-" I was cut off by a stupid cowboy. "I was there with her, and I stayed in her house, and she should just for-" I cut HIM off, and threw the chair on the ground, and booked it, screaming, "SORRY SABS, SEE YA LATERRR!". I tore through W. Town, and legged it through E. Town until I ran straight into Will. I apologized and evaded him, and ran right into you-know-who next. " I'm ignoring you, you hardassed cowboy. I don't care how amazing you are, but it doesn't matter since I'm into other people now." I said huffily. "Hey now... don't be like that babe." he said smoothly. "Don't call me babe, not now, and not ever!" I stepped on his toe, and tried to leave, but I couldn't, because he was blocking me, with his arms on my shoulders. He was a good 7 inches taller than me... So now I had no way out other than to get Will's attention. I kicked my shoe at him through Vaughn's legs, and it hit him and he saw me being trapped, and came over and said to Vaughn( And Will was a few inches taller than hiomt oo, and pretty intimidating as well.) "Leave Miss Chelsea alone, I do believe she would like to go home." as he took my hand and left, leaving Vaughn looking defeated. He took me home, where he didn't try anything funny, and just kissed me once, softly on my lips and left. It wasn't anything special, no sparks,and it wasn't as spur-of-the-moment as it was with Vaughn. Oh well. As I shut the front door, Vaughn came in the back door. _Shit. _I forgot I had given him some keys to my house. I truned and looked at him, and he was looking god-like as usual. UGH. "What do you want now, Cowboy? Another failed apology for being a bitch and a half?" I said, keeping my fury inside of me. "Yeah.. About that.." he said rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly, "I didn't mean to come off as rude, I just thought you were being sortof stuck up in the city. Everybody treated you like a princess, or a queen, and you have everything you want, and you're still unhappy. I just thought it wasn't fair to me. I kindof wanted to be treated like your king, I guess." He said going beet red. I jumped on him, showering his with kisses abd love, and sugar and spice and everything nice."FINALLY! I was getting tired of being mad at you!" I shouted as I pulled him into my bedroom, my shirt already halfway off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Well. That was nice, but doll, I have to get going, I love you, bye." He said as he put his clothes back on, and left, but he forgot his hat. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'll keep for memories sake!


	4. Author's Note to Y'all

**This is just an A/N, so yeah. Please,please,please please, review the stories, I need some new ideas, I've sortof got writers block, so just review. I really wanna thank the person who wrote You & I, SunnyElla I think it is..? But they totally inspirationalized me! Like,she totally helped me get the idea for a dancer from her story, and then I just sorta took it from there :D But thankyou veryveryvery much! I love your work, it's the best example. And a few other people, like the person who wrote Letters To Nobody, and American Honey, and Arrogant Cowboy, and all them Velsea Stories. Ahmygod I wish Vaughn was real now... God. yeah, but thank you to those people, because you inspired the fuck outta me!**

**~Cray Cray Qway Qway**


	5. Please Stay Rozaline!

**Hello y'all! So "Just Let Me In" is currently off hiatus!(: I got some new ideas, and I know I took Chelsea and Vaughn's relationship WAY too fast, but Chelsea is a girl who has boytoys, and Vaughn is somewhat of a player in this story, hence the OOC for both of them! But either way, enjoy!(;**

**xxxx Chelsea's POV xxxx**

After Vaughn left, I picked up his hat, put it on my head, and walked outside to start doing my chores. As I walked out, Vaughn was walking back, presumably to find his hat. His eyes bugged out of his head when I waved. I screwed up my face, what was he acting so weird about? All I did was wave... "Chelsea...? " he started. "What? All _I _did was wave, Mr. Tomato!" I snapped. "Look down. No questions, just do it." I looked, and oh my god, I was wearing lacy underwear, and a bustier. I turned red as well. "Here's your hat, I gotta go get clothed." I ran off without another word. I got into my room, and put on some shorts, a vest, an orange shirt and red boots, and went to the field to look at my precious crops.

**Vaughn's POV**

It was a week later when Chelsea had to go to the city, and asked me to come with her. Julia was present, and after she left to go pack, Jules started complaining about how we weren't dating, just acting like the other was only good for one thing. I sat up, turning an embarrassing red color. "She's way better than that, Jules. We just connect, and I'll ask her out in the city, so quit yer whining." I drawled. Sometimes I really hated my accent. "You know, if you guys have... you know... she's probably seen your scars, and she'll be wondering about them. She IS still 20 years old, Vaughny... She isn't as mature as she seems."

I sighed, thinking back about my parents... My poor, beautiful, kind mother, ruined and killed by a monster who only valued her looks, and when they faded, tried to dispose of her and me like we hadn't been his everything a year ago. My selfish, stupid father, giving up the one woman who could tolerate him for that long, and saw through his façade, like it was a veil.

**(At this point, I suggest listening to Ellie Goulding's "I Need Your Love" ft. Calvin Harris, cuz it was completely inspiration for this part.)**

**Chelsea' POV**

"Natalie. I don't know what I am to Vaughn. It's been a season... All we do is act like we're together, and in love, but when it comes down to it, I haven't the faintest goddamn clue what I mean to him, other than a toy." Natalie sighed. She knew why I was stressing, cuz she'd known me in the city. "You just aren't used to being treated like this. It's essentially a taste of your own medicine, and you don't like the flavor." I sat up on her bed, puzzled. "What on Earth are you talking about, Nat-Bat?" I inquired, using her nickname from when we were 7.

"I said, you are used to treating boys like toys, and now that Vaughn's doing the same thing to you, you don't like it, and you're freaking out about it." she said, matter-of-factly. I laid back down on her memory foam bed. I spread my arms out, so they laid over the edge of the bed. "Nataliya Tanya Aurora, that is the most accurate thing I have ever heard."

Are you wondering about her name? Well, me and Natalie, who's real name is Nataliya, but she thinks it's too fancy; are from the same French town. Our mothers were bestfriends, and so were our fathers. My dad is Russian, and so is her mom. My mom is French, and so is her dad. It's weird right? But our families have been friends for centuries. Taro comes in, because when Felicia's dad died, her mom remarried him. Me and Natalie, therefore had known each other since birth. My real name is Rozaline Chelsea Marcel. But anyways, Natalie knows me better than myself.

"I just think you should step it up, leave some hints!" I sat up[ straight like I'd seen a ghost. "That's it! I gotta go Nat!" I screamed. "Dasvadanya, Rozaline!" called Elliot as I dashed out of their house, and into mine up the road, to start packing.

**Vaughn's POV**

When me and Chelsea arrived, she turned to me. She stood and stared. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused by her actions. She turned around, and walked away, and then beckoned me to follow her. So I did. When we got to her apartment, she showed me into a different room, which was green with white polka dots. She walked away, still silent. I laid down, tired from the journey, and to get my thoughts together.

When I woke up, I heard a crying sound. It wasn't even crying, it was like keening. It was high pitched, and it dragged sorrow out of my heart that I hadn't felt since my mom died. I realized it was Chelsea. I then heard Danny whispering to her, "Rozaline... It'll be okay.." Chelsea sniffled, and wailed again. "I just can't do this anymore.. I miss them. I miss home.." Danny sighed. "Danny, you don't know what it's like to leave everything you know, in order to be famous and rich, but have nothing to live for except that. I can't do this anymore!" The last part of the sentence came out high pitched. "Rozaline Marcel, Nataliya survived, Felicia survived, Elliott survived, you will too. Mouschka, it doesn't mean you have to go home." Chelsea stood up, I heard the chair scrape the floor. "one more show. If it hasn't happened by then, I'm going home. I will not wait any longer." her faint accent, that was a mix between French and Russian, became even more pronounced. French and Russian accent were about the same, they were both severe, so Chelsea sounded very icy.

"Vaughn. Get up!" I shook my head burrowed deeper into the covers. "I want to tell you something. My past.." I shot up, eager to know this.

"I was born into a French and Russian family. My family had been friends with Natalie's for years, since they were both of the same heritage. My mom and her dad were brother and sister, and they were French. Her mom and my dad were cousins and they came from Russia to escape poverty, even though they were rich. My real name is Rozaline Chelsea Marcel, and Natalie's is Nataliya Tanya Aurora. But when we were little, there was a tragedy. Her dad had fallen ill, so to get better care, we moved, to the city. Her dad got worse, and my parents decided to send me to the Islands with Natalie and her family. Then they moved back home. Her dad died, needless to say, and when he died, my mother got sick, with a broken heart. She's dead too. MY dad is alive, but we don't speak any longer. So All I have is Natalie's family. I hated living in the city until I found dance. I hated living in the Islands till I found you. But now, everything isn't working, and I want to see my father." I swallowed. "You can't go home, Chelsea! I... I... need you here. Who will be my fr-" I stopped. "Who will be your what?" she prompted. "Who will be my friend?" she sat back down into a comfy looking window seat. "Is that all I am to you? A friend?" I stopped breathing for a moment.

"No.. Chelsea, I love you. Please, stay. I need you here." She leaned back further. "You need to prove to me this... I can't stay just based on something you say. I need to know..." I picked her up, and kissed her, tenderly and softly. "Please..." I murmured between kisses. "Stay, I want you. You're mine, it needs to stay that way." she slipped out of my grasp, and led me to her room. We sat on the bed for a moment, and I flipped her on her back. I hovered over her uncertainly, and she grabbed my neck and pulled me down towards her.

**A cliffie huh? Yeah! **


	6. Dinner and a Show!

Hello** lovelies! Thankyou, unnamed reviewer for that one review! I suggest listening to Lana Del Ray's "Young and Beautiful" **

**Anyways, onto the fleeting romance and fluff!(:**

**Vaughn's POV**

As I sat down, a portly, sophisticated man leaned over and spoke to me. "Don't you think that Miss Rozaline's dancing just hits you in the soul? It's just... Exhilarating, yes? I imagine her mother, bless her soul, must be very proud of her beautiful talent." he added in hushed tones.  
His wife leaned over and shushed him loudly.

_Of course it's beautiful. It's Chelsea doing this, after all._

**Third Person (Not Vaughn or Chelsea's) POV**

All the sudden, the lights dimmed, and four men, shirtless, walked onto stage carrying a throne backwards. Chelsea's legs were just long enough for me to see her feet, crossed, hanging down from the other side. They turned the seat around, and Chelsea hopped down, walked cautiously a few steps, and stopped, looking around, like a hostile cat unsure of her surroundings. Then she turned in dizzying pirouettes, and fell abruptly. One of the men caught her, so it had to have been an act.

The music started, and she pranced into the middle of the stage. She sank to her knees, and then splayed her arms out from her head, and eight girls in lavender, flowing dresses surrounded her, turning gentle circles, the long dresses blurring together until you couldn't see Chelsea anymore. She then rose up, dressed in a lavender leotard, and a swirly skirt like the rest.

She raised her hands, and then all formed a line on either side of her, and rested on their knees.  
She danced out, with a fancy foot step, until she was so close to the edge, she could have touched the nose of an awestruck young woman.  
She tapped her nose once, and then rose into the air with the help of a line.

She rose out of view, but the other dancers rose, and kept twirling, and then they too, rose into the air. The male dancers came out with a box in their hands.

**Vaughn's POV**

_That looks like a coffin... I wonder what's in there? It's probably Chelsea. Only she could pull of something like that._

**Back To Third Person**

The box opened as the other dancers came down, their dresses floating in the air magically.  
Chelsea rose out of the box, and came forward, and the other dancers flanked her.  
She took a deep bow, and the audience applauded, and whistled. She was always the finale; the reason why they all came, if you would.

**Vaughn's POV**

The guy next to me elbowed me lightly in the ribs, and whistled. I made a few catcalls and wolf whistles, and I could see her giggle.  
I blushed, and tried to bring my hat over my eyes, then I realized I didn't _have _my hat anymore. Chelsea made me leave it at her house.

I couldn't help the embarrassing crimson spreading on my cheeks, she just looked so... so damn cute when she giggled like that.  
Like a child.

When she did that, she turned a pink color, and brought her hand up to her mouth, and made that cute sound, that when I heard it, would replay itself in my head for ages, until I saw her again. When I couldn't sleep at night, it was because I was thinking of her face.

That face... With its elegant blue eyes, high cheekbones, extravagant make up, perfectly shaped lips, sloping nose, that was slightly upturned... It was like she fell down from Heaven, to take place of the Goddess herself. I laughed at the thought, of Chelsea going up against the Harvest Goddess. But she would be able to beat her, if the judge had good taste...

My thoughts were interrupted by what I now knew was Chelsea's manager over a loud speaker. Confetti was falling as he said enthusiastically, "And that was the finale of our show, the Amazing Miss Rozaline Snow! Have a very safe trip, everybody, and make sure to come back again!"

As I met Chelsea backstage, she leapt into my arms, and strangely, I was okay with that. "Chels... You did really good out there." she smiled, and it lit up her whole face. "Aww, thanks Vaughn! Come on, we have dinner plans with a few old friends of mine!" I was reluctant, but let her drag me along.  
I didn't really wanna go to some stuffy restaurant, but if Chelsea was involved, it would have to do better than a burger.

As we stepped into the restaurant, Chelsea was swarmed by 3 girls. One was wearing a white fur coat and black heels. Another was wearing a scarf, a skirt that fluffed out, and the other, who I knew was Chelsea's sister Jill, was wearing black jeans, and a sequined shirt. You could tell they were French, just by their dress. It looked like it was ordered in from the heart of Paris. And they spoke with French accents...

"Muffy, Jill, Molly! You guys made it!" they all looked so happy. And fancy. "Of course, Rozaline! We wouldn't miss it for the world! You and Nataliya have been gone too long, Mon Cherie!" the blonde girl with green eyes said. "Rozie, we couldn't miss seeing our childhood friend for anything!" the girl with the brown eyes breathed. "Oh dear, Rozaline.. We would never ever think that you could get this far! This... this is amazing!" said Jill. "Well, mis amis, we should go dine now... After all, you just got off a plane. I hope you didn't eat anything, yeah?" Chelsea said, sounding a bit disgusted at the end. Muffy wrinkled her nose, Jill gagged slightly, and Molly grew pale. "What's so bad with airline food? I think it's good. Especially if you're coming from France, it should be French food!" I said. "It's just.. we're used to farm fresh... Not stored in a freezer for 2 days.." started Jill. Chelsea waved down a waiter, hoping to distract us. "Hello! Yes, table for five. On the balcony too!" the waiter brought us to a table on a balcony that overlooked the harbor and part of the city. The shimmering lights entranced me fully. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this content.

Me, Vaughn Vaults, sitting on a balcony table by the ocean, with an equivalent of a Goddess and her 2 friends and sister. All in formal wear.  
Julia would kill to be here...

After we had eaten, Chelsea's friends announced they needed to get back to the airport, they had a flight to catch. Chelsea hugged them all good bye, and as their limo drove away, they all shouted "Good Bye dear Rozaline!" to which Chelsea blushed.

We started to walk home, Chelsea had insisted, because her loft was right around the corner. "Thank you so so so much for tonight.." I half smiled, and fell into step with her. I found myself doing that a lot more often than not. "It was no problem really..." I mumbled shyly. "But why does everyone back home call you Chelsea and not Rozaline?" She put her hand in her hands. "Same reason Natalie goes by Natalie instead of Nataliya Tanya Mariana... I got picked on a lot in the village we lived in because I was rich, and I had a rich girls name, and my family and our friends always took trips to Paris more often, just to see sights, and not sell things like other families. I just didn't want that here, so I go by my middle name. Plus Rozaline is kind of a mouthful for a first name..." I chuckled. "We're home!" Chelsea zoomed off inside, as I tried to keep up.

That night, lying in bed with her, sleep found me without a hitch. Perhaps it was because I was the happiest and most satisfied I'd been in a long time? I got to see a show with the girl I love starring in it, eat a 400 G meal with her and her friends on a rooftop café, and then go home with her? Probably.  
I smirked as sleep overtook me.

**So how was it, being all Vaughn's point of view? Good? Bad? Leave a review, because I am running out of ideas! See you later, dahlin children!;**3**


	7. The Beginning Of The End?

**Hello! Thankyou for the reviews, they made me feel happy! So sorry about the name changes. Just to clear things up in case I mess up again: Vaughn is Vaughn Vaults. Chelsea is Rozaline Chelsea Marcel. Natalie is Nataliya Tanya Mariana Rouschka. That should clear up the real difficult ones! :D But onto the story!**

**Chelsea's POV**

As me and Vaughn stepped onto the boat, ready to go home, I heard someone scream my name. Then another someone. Then a few more. "Rozaline! Miss, here, here!" I sighed. Vaughn looked at me oddly. "I thought you would enjoy publicity..." he mumbled in his sweet southern twang that I loved. "It's not that I don't, I'm just having an off day... I can't wait to get back to my farm..." He got that devious look on his face. "You're a 'farmer' now, eh? Funny, I've never seen ya farm before!" I crossed my arms and stomped my foot. He chuckled. Right away I started thinking.

_I've never heard him full out laugh before... I wonder what it sounds like?_

My thoughts must have shown through in my expression, because Vaughn quickly shut his trap, and back away, stammering, "I-I think the boat'll be leaving soon..." I laughed, and picked up my rucksack and followed him.

***Four hours later***

"Vaughn... Vaughn wake up... We're here..." I said. He grumbled, and then rubbed his eyes. "Oh Chelsea. I just -..." He trailed off into mumbles that I couldn't decipher. "Huh?" He started to talk again. "I just love you so damn much..." I stepped back. His eyes widened, when he realized what he'd said. "Chelsea, I didn't- I mean, I did- but- I don't know why- I couldn't help-..." I looked at him, scared. I didn't want him to get too attached.. I had to leave in a season... His bleak eyes settled on me. "I was... I was tired... I didn't mean to break the deal." I walked off the ship, leaving Vaughn to get angry without my help.

Our deal? Our deal was, that since I was leaving, we could invest our attraction in each other, but we could never cross the lines of "I love you". He agreed whole-heartedly, but now, thinking back to it, it wouldn't hurt him less, it would hurt him more... Because if he really grew to fall in love with me... He would have to hide away his feelings because of the stupid ass deal we made.

"God, why can't I think!" I exclaimed angrily, kicking a rock. It made a whooshing sound until it made contact with something. "Ow!" said a voice. It was Eliza. "Oh, sorry kiddo, I didn't see you there!" she waved off my apolo9gy, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What deal did you make with Vaughn? Why is he hiding his feelings? Dish the dirt girl! I gotta will, so you gotta spill!" I couldn't help but give an un-ladylike snort trying to hold in my laughter. She sounded so... street! Like she'd been raised in Brooklyn, instead of a tiny island off the coast of no where! "Hey! Stop laughing and squeal out the truth!" I calmed down. "Okay, okay. So here's how it went..."

**How do you think Eliza is gonna react? Leave a comment below!**

**~Tasha Is Out!~**


	8. AN

**Hello lovelies~ **

**Tasha here! **

**I finally decided to start updating every day or so, because it's summer and I'm bored as anything! How do you like the story so far? I think I did a pretty good job picking up where I left off from that unthoughtful hiatus...(; But yeah, I really want to thank Karisma Jestler for giving this story the time of day to review it, AND Lilac Sakura too! They are both awesome writers, and I love their stories. But I REALLY wanna thank SunnyElla, because her story "You & I" completely inspired me. I mean honestly, she did the best story EVER. That should be published! It is the most interesting story I have ever read. **

**I started reading it last summer, before I got an account, and I was shocked at what a good job she did. I honestly picture Vaughn and Chelsea like that in my head now...**

**I WISH THEY WERE REAL :'( Haha but seriously, if you haven't read it, you absolutely HAVE to!;****

**Enough about this! I honestly don't know how I'm going to have Eliza react, because I've never really thought about it...**

**Should she be street? Should she be sassy and eager? Leave a comment!**

**~Tasha210~ **


	9. A Solution?

**Hello again! Two updates in one day?! **

**Nope, not a record... I uploaded a whole story, complete in one day. **

**I know. I get bored a lot lol.**

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORYYY!**

**Chelsea's POV**

When I explained it all to Eliza, she was practically drooling at the excitement of being caught up in adult relationship drama. "I know just what to do! I saw a tv show like this once!" she squealed. "What do I do then?" she jumped up, looking like a basket of puppies, candy, flowers, and rainbows had just appeared at her door. "YOU GOTTA ASK HIM TO MARRY YOU!" I fell of her bed. "What on Earth are you talking about?!" I squawked. I'm pretty sure Gannon thought someone was getting murdered from all the loud noises coming from her room...

"You gotta ask him to marry you, and then you'll..." she trailed off. "Then we'll what?" I asked. "HAVE LITTLE COWBOY FARMER BABIES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I fell off the bed once more, but I hit my head this time, and I wailed loudly. I heard Gannon's footsteps approach Eliza's room at an alarming pace. I looked at the doorway, which was now shadowed by a giant.

He stood looking at us for a minute. Eliza was acting if this were the most normal scene to stumble onto. The towns 18 year old farmer lying on the ground, holding her head and groaning and squawking at random intervals, while your 9 year old daughter is screaming her head off about cowboy babies. How normal!

"What's... Uhhh, goin' on in here? I keep hearing screaming and loud noises..." he said cautiously, like he didn't know how to deal with this at all.

He probably didn't.

"I was just telling Chelsea how if she proposes to Vaughn, they'll get married and have little cowboy babies!" chirped little Miss-Know-It-All from atop her bed. Gannon sweatdropped. By that time, I was sitting on the floor, not on my head. "Wouldn't that be cute Daddy?" Eliza demanded. He didn't say anything.

"Are you even listening? Dad? Daddy? **DADDYYY**!" she screamed. He was frozen in place. "I think some people just need a good snack... I'll find some cookies and juice somewhere..." he said dazedly.

I smiled. Gannon was like my dad... Eliza was basically my sister too. I was over there at least 5/7 days a week, and Eliza came over to my house every day I was there. He always knew when we needed food to distract us. Plus, with me being only 18 years old, almost 19 on Summer 2nd, I was still basically a kid to all the adults. Vaughn is only 21, so don't worry.

He came back with a platter of Thin Mints and lemonade and smiled sweetly at me and Eliza. "Here ya go girls! I ordered 'em specially from the city! I've got a job to do, so don't get into any trouble!" I smiled brightly, and Eliza thumbs upped him, since her mouth was full of cookies.

Thin Mints were mine and Eliza's weakness. They were so chocolaty and good, with a hint of mint, to keep it from being _TOO_ sweet. They were the best invention ever. Eliza swallowed her mouthful. "Thanks Daddy! Can Chelsea stay the night?" she begged. He thought it over for a moment. "Chelsea do you have any work to do tomorrow?" he asked fatherishly. I shook my head. "Nope, I took care of it all today. Plus Vaughn is there, so he can feed the animals!" Eliza and Gannon smiled. "Then sure, Liza, she can stay over." Eliza cheered. "I'll be home around 11 o'clock, so be in bed by ten, and since Chelsea's older, don't go giving her trouble Eliza!" I smiled. "Bye Gannon! Good luck!" He sweatdropped. "It's for Mark's farm... I think I'm gonna need it.."

Later that night, I called Vaughn to tell him I was sleeping here. "Why are you over there anyways?" he asked. I put on a look of contempt even though he couldn't see it. "They're my family basically. Gannon practically adopted me, and I love him and Eliza, so take care of the animals tomorrow!" I said fiercely. He sighed. "Okay, alright. Have fun, pajama head!" I smiled and hung up. "Let's make popcorn and watch movies!" I nodded, happy.

***The Next Day***

"When am I ever gonna get the hang of this?" I muttered to myself, as I tried to pull a steadfast weed from my crop field, which was now growing turnips, strawberries, cucumbers, and asparagus, as it was Spring. "Stupid weeds..." I froze for a moment. In the second that I blinked, a dark tall shadow wearing a Stetson appeared in front of me. "No wonder Lanna and Sabrina think you're crazy..." I heard a deep, twangy voice come from behind me. I fell face first into the dirt. I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "You're lucky I'm not a donkey! I would of kicked you!" I exclaimed angrily while trying to swat at him.

"_You're_ the one talking to her plants and herself in the middle of a field!" he said in defense. I turned back around, looking for the weed. Instead in it's place, there was a little _person _holding it. "Ahh!" I screamed and jumped back, stumbling into Vaughn, and knocking us both over.

"LOOK AT IT VAUGHN! SMUSH IT!" I screamed. "Wait what? What am I trying to smush?" he asked confusedly


	10. Vaughn

**Hello! I kindof forgot to add the rest of the story last chapter, and accidentally posted it, but luckily it just looks like a cliffie, but anyways, here yall go!**

**Chelsea's POV**

I looked at the ground, then back at Vaughn, who was very confused. "What am I smushing?" he asked. I shrieked and pointed at the little elfin thing on the ground in front of us. "That! That is what you're smushing! Get it!" He looked at me like I was a bat flying out of the crazy house.  
The little elf spoke as Vaughn walked away. "Come see me here after you're done, please. There are only a few things to explain to you, so it shouldn't take very long~" I sighed, and nodded before walking away to my house.

"Here, have some fruit punch.. I found some in the fridge." I said as Vaughn sat on my sofa. I accepted it and drank a few sips and said to him, "Do you believe in magic?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Magic is made up, but it seems like you have a few thoughts on this... So say them. I'm interested." He looked like he was trying to think back into his head.

**Vaughn's POV**

"It was beautiful, really. You could practically smell the magic in the air... There was a witch living by my Aunt Lumina's mansion, and there was a pond where the Harvest Goddess lived.. By that pond, there was a tree with Harvest Sprites in it, and only the farming family could see it. Of course, I was part of that family, so me and my mom could. There was also flowers there, crystal flowers, that glowed in the dark, and in the winter, there was a snow monster that wandered around, giving people flowers. My friend Kate had a bear that could walk and talk on its own, and there were waterfalls everywhere. My mom had teleport stones, kappa necklaces, and hats that could turn her into a farming pro. And when people died, it was like their angels still wandered among us, it was like they never left."

I took a breath, and continued.

"There was also magic in those unexplainable, accidental ways. There was a circus that lived by my moms friends house, Nina and Galen, and there was a performer called Mimi, and her husband, who I forgot his name. But they kept tiki torches on, and wore glitzy glammy outfits that would shine under the darkest cloud. My old home was magic at its finest, and I loved every bit of it, and I still do.."

Chelsea crept towards me, and studied my face. "What's wrong Vaughn?" she asked. It took me a second, and then I realized that tears were falling from my eyes. I wiped them away brusquely. "Can I trust you...?" I asked cautiously. "Of course you can... I have people to tell, but I know that don't know you like I do..." she muttered.

"It all started on Spring 5th, 20 years back. My mom was walking to her friend Lumina's to return a necklace she had borrowed for a wedding in Mineral Town. She saw a man with silver hair and green eyes walk out, chuckling to himself, holding Lumina's dead mother's locket. My mom, called Jill, got very angry, because Lumina would be heart broken when she found out. My mother was very subtle and sneaky, and beautiful. So she used this her advantage, and when he put his arm around her to hit on her, she stole the necklace back. Then, she slid out from under his arm, and walked away to Lumina's. He noticed right after she walked in, and he always told me that that was when he knew this was the one girl that would change him."

Chelsea sighed. "That's so cute..." I shook my head fiercely. "I'm not done yet.."

"So they started dating a season later, and then they got married another season later. A few days before their wedding, the Goddess granted them the wish of the townspeople not hating Skye, my dad, since he was a thief, and my mom for marrying him, so they could be seen out in public. They had their wedding, honeymoon, blah blah blah. A season later I was born, and they both loved me. I had a good childhood, I helped on the farm, I played with the other kids, ate good food, yeah, yeah, yeah. Then, when I turned ten, we took a vacation to a city called Flowerbud City. We stayed in a townhouse my dad rented, and then we just started living there. That was when my dad started to beat my mom. Once, he beat her so bad we had to take her to the E.R. He used to beat me, and call me names, and rag on me. The last time he beat us both was when he beat her so bad, we took her to the hospital since she wasn't getting up. She was in a coma for a week, and she woke up 10 minutes before she died, told the doctors the name of her family lawyer, that I was going to Lumina's during the trial, and that I was going to her half sister Mirabelle's after it was over. My dad was put in jail for domestic abuse of a woman and child, and I ended up staying at Lumina's longer since Mirabelle's husband died, but when they found me finally, since Mom never left directions, I was 13. Julia was 10, and I lived with them, then I got a job in the city, and now I'm here with you."

Chelsea sighed. "I'm so sorry.. Compared to my life, I was basically a princess.."

I sat back in my chair. "It's fine, because its over now, and he's in jail."

She leant over and kissed me lightly.


End file.
